Bu!
by Marjarie
Summary: [shounen ai] Halloween, data perfeita para dar uns bons sustos, melhor ainda se a vítima é Naruto


Naruto não me pertence, fic sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**BU!**

_Por: Marjarie_

_Revisora: Rô_

31 de outubro. Um dia absolutamente normal, certo? Onde deveria acordar preguiçoso como sempre e se empanturrar de seu lamen matinal. Mesmo com o simples detalhe de que era dia das bruxas. Mas até aí, nada de errado, mesmo as bruxas mereciam seu dia afinal de contas, o problema estava em seus estúpidos amigos. Sim, quem tivera a infeliz idéia de, às 0h em ponto do dia 31, se reunir na floresta, em volta de uma fogueira, contando histórias de terror?

Oh, era verdade, ele mesmo tivera essa idéia. Mas a questão não era essa. Para ele, Uzumaki Naruto, contar histórias de terror era um passatempo saudável e inofensivo. Cada um inventava um monstro nojento, uma menina indefesa e montava sua historinha, sempre contando com a presença de alguns gritos aleatórios e ruídos estranhos. Isso era o normal.

Mas Uchiha Sasuke se recusava a ser normal, o muito imbecil. Para ele histórias de terror eram acontecimentos reais envolvendo espíritos e outros seres sobrenaturais. E o pior! Contados de forma assustadora e de quebra com brilho vermelho nos olhos, chamas na boca e luz noturna da lua estrategicamente direcionada a um lado do rosto enquanto se empanturrava de bombons de licor. Uma coisa assim impressionava qualquer um.

Resultado, agora estava tremendo de impressão, porque o futuro Hokage nunca tremeria de medo, dattebayo! E some-se a isso a terrível sensação de estar sendo seguido... Não havia nervos que agüentassem.

Engolindo em seco, acelerou e praticamente voou pelas ruas, fazendo uma rota mais longa de modo a despistar o espírito maligno. Porque duvidava que espíritos pudessem com sua habilidade ninja. Quando chegou ao apartamento sorriu triunfante e trancou bem, todas as portas e janelas. Prevenção é tudo na vida.

E só depois de conferir toda a segurança do local, vestiu seu pijama e relaxou embaixo dos cobertores.

Essa era mais uma vitória do grande ninja Naruto, agora era só pegar no sono e então, quando o dia amanhecesse, poderia viver seu dia das bruxas normal, com direito a todo o lamen que pudesse comer.

Sorriu ante o pensamento e fechou os olhos.

- Nheeeeeec...

Uma porta rangendo, tudo bem, isso não iria impressioná-lo.

- Nheeeeeec... Bam!

Uma porta rangendo e batendo. Certo, coisa normal.

- Nheeeeeec...

Era só a porta ainda rangendo e... Como assim? Havia fechado todas as portas.

Sentou na cama de um pulo e começou a olhar para os lados, muito desconfiado. Tudo estava quieto e parado no seu local de origem. Então o que raios foi aquilo?

Franzindo a testa, voltou a deitar. Isso foi muito esquisito, mas não seria um nhecnhec que iria abalá-lo.

Fechou os olhos.

- Clec...

Um estalo metálico... Grandes coisas.

- Clec... Clanc.

Hunf. Ignore, finja-se indiferente que a coisa pára.

-Clec... Clanc... Claclanc... Clec... Calanc...

Argh! Isso já estava irritando. Levantou-se e olhou muito bravo para todos os lados. Mas novamente não havia nada.

Jogou-se na cama e ficou encarando o teto por alguns minutos. Aparentemente o barulho estranho resolvera cessar. Fechou os olhos.

- Nheeeeeec.

De novo! Tapou o rosto com o cobertor e colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça para tentar diminuir o ruído e assim dormir. Isso deve ter feito a coisa barulhenta se animar, porque os nhecnhec ficaram mais rápidos, e então os clecclec se uniram a eles. Mas ele era Uzumaki Naruto. Não se impressionava com nhecnhecs e clecclecs.

- Não estou ouvindo nada, ttebayo! – cantarolou desafiante.

Péssima idéia. No momento seguinte um novo som surgiu...

- Tac... Tac... Tac...

Passos. Encolheu-se na cama, sentindo calafrios.

E então um outro.

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick.

Lamúria sobrenatural... Começou a tremer. Porque se havia uma coisa que o impressionava eram passos e lamúrias sobrenaturais.

E então um ventinho correu sobre o seu cobertor. Engoliu em seco e apertou os olhos.

- Ai meu santo ttebayo, me livra dessa. – falou baixinho.

Em seguida sentiu como o colchão afundava sobre o peso de algo, enquanto o travesseiro era retirado de seu rosto. Adeus mundo cruel, foi seu primeiro pensamento.

- Bu. – foi o barulho seguinte, sussurrado em seu ouvido.

Esse foi o cúmulo! Agora que se dane a compostura e o não medo dos futuros Hokages. Jogou o cobertor longe, sentou na cama e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Berrou como nunca em sua vida. Acabou nem percebendo a luz sendo acesa enquanto ainda berrava, tampouco notou as risadas que encheram o quarto, afinal estava berrando e... Peraí, risadas?

Encerrou abruptamente o gritão e olhou para o ser risonho que não era outro senão o muito imbecil, Uchiha Sasuke.

- TEME! – gritou, tremendo de fúria e de impressão, porque um Sasuke risonho não era algo desse mundo.

O dito teme parou de rir escandaloso para apenas sorrir debochado.

- Que vergonha hein, dobe?

Lá estava o olhar Uchiha outra vez e as coisas voltaram ao normal, junto com sua raiva que atingiu altos níveis.

Uma bomba. Será que seria pedir demais que uma bomba caísse bem no meio daquelas fuças irritantes?

- Explique-se. – foi tudo o que Naruto falou, respirando muito fundo para manter a compostura.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha como se dissesse 'e quem vai me obrigar?'.

- Ora seu! – o loiro se preparou para partir pro ataque físico quando veio a resposta de Sasuke. O Uchiha não estava com vontade de brigar depois da relaxante seção de susto, então achou melhor explicar.

- Eu só percebi que você tremia igual gatinho medroso enquanto eu contava a história. – balançou os ombros, indiferente. – Então resolvi comprovar até onde eu conseguia assustá-lo.

- Muito engraçadinho você. – resmungou bravo. Era o fim da picada. Seu melhor rival dando uma de feliz e pregando-lhe um baita de um susto. Se não estivesse tão indignado, estaria decepcionado com a decadência do Uchiha.

Ia xingar mais uma vez quando escutou uma batida.

- Ok, ok, pode ir parando. Já perdeu a graça, ttebayo.

- Mas eu não tô fazendo nada. – Sasuke ergueu as mãos para o alto para provar.

- Então o que é isso? – perguntou tremendo novamente, à medida que as batidas aumentavam de intensidade. Uma coisa era portas e coisas metálicas fazerem barulho, afinal, para isso sempre poderia haver uma explicação não espiritual. Outra bem diferente era essa barulheira esquisita.

Sasuke olhou em volta.

- Um espírito? – sugeriu, como se aquilo não fosse nada de mais.

Naruto se tremeu todo. Não estava gostando nem um pouquinho disso.

- Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhh. – foi o som que veio de uma das janelas.

Pronto, esse era o limite.

Desesperado, se jogou pro lado de Sasuke.

- Naruto?

- Odeio espíritos, ttebayo!

Sasuke sentiu uma súbita vontade de rir, mas resistiu porque já havia rido demais para uma só noite e tinha uma imagem a zelar, no lugar disso, deu leves palmadinhas na cabeça de Naruto.

- Pronto, pronto, passou. – falou com voz indiferente, mas rindo por dentro.

O loiro bufou e pulou para longe.

- Teme! E o que ainda faz aqui? Te manda, dattebayo! – assim que encerrou a reclamação, um uivo alto se ouviu ao longe, instintivamente deu um passo na direção de Sasuke. O moreno não deixou de notar e disfarçou um sorriso maldoso.

- Certo. – falou tranqüilo enquanto se virava para ir embora.

- Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh.

- Ahahaha. – Naruto riu de modo forçado e segurou Sasuke pelo braço - Para que a pressa? - o Uchiha lançou um olhar debochado, Naruto teve uma vontade doida de chutar aquele traseiro para longe, mas outro uivo de gelar o sangue preencheu seus ouvidos. – Não quer ficar mais um pouco? Ahahaha. – outra risada, ainda mais forçada.

- Na verdade, acho melhor não. Estou com sono. – fingiu um bocejo.

- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. – dessa vez o som foi mais intenso e uniu-se a ele, um vulto espectral brilhante em uma das janelas.

Naruto se jogou em cima de Sasuke.

- AAAAAAHHHHH! Eu insisto! – de olhos esbugalhados, começou a sacudir Sasuke sem largá-lo de jeito nenhum. – Pode dormir aqui, não tem problema!

Sasuke tentou se livrar do aperto, mas não teve formas. O pavor deixou o loiro pra lá de forte. Foram minutos nessa silenciosa batalha, mas Naruto levou a melhor. Sem opção, apagou a luz, se deitou na cama, com Uzumaki pendurado e tudo.

- Pronto dobe, agora dorme e deixa de chilique.

- Não tô de chilique. – reclamou.

- Certo, certo. – falou com um tom de 'não se deve contrariar loucos' e se ajeitou melhor na cama, enquanto Naruto puxava o cobertor e se grudava mais no amigo.

Não notou que desde que havia se pendurado em Sasuke, o som e qualquer indício de espíritos havia cessado.

Mas notou que qualquer impressão, medo, não importava mais como chamava, havia ido para bem longe. Sorriu satisfeito. Agora sim poderia ter uma boa noite de sono e iniciar bem o seu dia das bruxas.

- Boa noite teme.

O moreno soltou um audível suspiro, mesmo nessa situação Naruto não deixava de chamá-lo ofensivamente. Mas não seria isso que o faria reclamar, fechando os olhos, enfim relaxou por completo. Quem diria que uma peça que resolveu pregar no amigo ruidoso acabaria assim. Ponto para o bombom de licor que o deixou mais felizinho que o normal.

-Boa noite, dobe.

* * *

- AHAHAHAHAHAH você viu? – Kiba rolava de rir junto com Akamaru, enquanto Chouji terminava de devorar seu pacotão de fritas e Shikamaru coçava os olhos, preguiçoso.

- Que problemáticos...

- Chomp, chomp, ao menos foi engraçado.

- E eles ficaram tãããããão meigos juntos HAHAHAHAHAHA. – Kiba estava a ponto de ter um ataque. – Bem que eu sempre desconfiei daqueles dois hohohoho.

- Chomp, chomp, baita tensão sexual.

-Vocês dois hein? Parecem duas velhas fuxiqueiras. – Shikamaru ralhou com os amigos enquanto se virava para ir embora.

Mas não podia negar que aquele Halloween foi interessante. Só esperava que Sasuke não descobrisse que as batidas, uivos e vulto foram obras deles.

- Tsk, isso seria problemático.

FIM

N/A: Olá, eu sei, eu sei, Halloween já passou XD Mas foi por causa de uns probleminhas que não pude terminar o fic dia 31 (aliás, só eu para inventar de fazer um fic mais de 9 da noite enquanto cái um toró na rua).

Mas mesmo atrasado, cá está o fic comemorativo à data.

E revisadinho bonitinho.

Muitíssimo obrigada à Rô. Agradeço de coração os comentários, a ajuda e a super revisão The Flash. E o principal, aturar meus yaoizinhos hahahaha

Beijão

Mar


End file.
